tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love You, I Love You Knots
'''I Love You, I Love You Knots is the fourth episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island.'' Plot Samey decides to put a mole on herself, so she will look like Amy, and she does this when she goes to pick food with Jasmine. Shawn and Dave bump into them, but Shawn forces himself and his teammate away from the girls, because he is nervous around Jasmine. Rodney's cheeks become blushy and he falls in love with Scarlett, when she warns him from stepping in raccoon feces. He also does it when Samey offers him berries. The eleven children go to Chris for their challnege, which is Truth or Dare, but with a twist; if you do not do the dare or tell the truth, everyone will get shocked via electricity. Ella tries to be nice to Sugar, but the latter pushes her off the tree log they are sitting on. Samey is first, and has to tell the truth about Amy, which she does, earning her team a point. Many of the campers react differently to this. Rodney has to confess to something, but he fails, causing the Kinosewaks to get shocked. Sky has to drink a bunch of liquid for a dare, which she completes, gaining a bunch of gas in her stomach and a point for her team. Max has to confess to something, but he fails. Dave has to kiss Sky for a dare, which they both want and are nervous, but Sky burps in his face by accident. Shawn has to squirt his boogers on someone, which Dave runs from, to only get it covered on him anyways, but his team does not get a point for it. Ella has to confess about Sugar, which she speaks positively to her about, but Sugar does not takes well, and almost fights her. However, she is restrained by the two guys on her team. After a montage of the contestants continuing the challenge (and Rodney continuing to not confess the truth whenever it is his turn), the points are 3-3, Rodney is chosen for Team Kinosewak. He starts mocking Clucky, telling her he eats six delicious eggs a day and rubs his tummy. Ella is chosen for Team Maskwak. Rodney flexes his muscles saying, "Bring on the scares!". He and Ella have to shock the other team. Both refuse, but the chicken shocks the Kinosewaks, which causes the Maskwaks to win for the second time. At the elimination, Scarlett and Rodney are in the bottom two, but Rodney is voted off and chosen to take the Cannon of Shame. Right before he does so, he confesses his feelings for Scarlett, Jasmine and Amy (though Samey is posing as her). Cast *Chris *Chef *Dave *Ella *Jasmine *Max *Rodney *Samey *Scarlett *Shawn *Sky *Sugar *Topher Trivia * Samey poses as Amy, for the second time since last episode's elimination. * This is currently the only episode, in which Ella appears, but doesn't sing at all. Gallery Jasminecallssameytoamy.PNG|Jasmine conversing with Samey. ShawnandDave.PNG|Shawn pulls Dave away, as he is too nervous to be around Jasmine. LovesJasmine.PNG|Scarlett is the next victim of Rodney`s love. Aaaaaaaaaah.PNG|Team Kinosewak eating. LOVESaMYORsAMEY.PNG|Rodney now likes Samey. AKISSNOO.PNG|Dave and Sky`s almost first kiss. THETEAMSCAREDSKY.PNG|Team Maskwak KINOSEWAKTHINKSELLACUTE.PNG|Team Kinosewak. JASMINECHALLENGE.PNG|Jasmine does a dare. Cannon.PNG|Rodney is the fourth to take the Cannon of Shame. Rodney is so adorable - 52.png Rodney is so adorable - 66.png|Rodney flexes his muscles. "Bring on the scares!" Rodney is so adorable - 48.png Rodney is so adorable - 50.png Rodney is so adorable - 55.png Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 33.png Rodney is so adorable - 75.png Rodney is so adorable - 68.png Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 44.png Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 41.png Rodney is so adorable - 65.png|Rodney rubbing his tummy. Rodney is so adorable - 72.png Rodney is so adorable - 45.png|"Careful, raccoon poop!" Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island